This invention relates to a digital-to-analog converter.
A digital-to-analog (D/A) converter used to date is the type using a ladder resistive network. Unfortunately, this conventional D/A converter has its conversion accuracy considerably affected by the accuracy of resistors used. With such prior art D/A converters, therefore, the size of a digital signal processed by the D/A converter is limited to about 8 bits. High conversion accuracy demands resistors having a high precision. Since high precision resistors require a relatively large area in an integrated circuit, it is necessary to provide a relatively large semiconductor chip for an integrated D/A converter using a ladder resistor network.